Hope On The Rocks/Issue 141
This is Issue 141 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Static". This issue is Lia-centric. 1103, Static There’s not that many zombies anymore. That’s good. But there’s not that many supplies around anymore. That’s not good. I am with Garrett and Texas, looking at one of the lowest floors of this building. So far, we’ve only found a few bottles of water, a pack of jerky and two working batteries. We’ve stumbled upon two zombies. And the third is standing in the other end of the hallway. It’s a young boy, probably around my age. He’s looking into the wall with his white, apatic eyes. As he hears us, he reveals his grey, rotting face and begins to limp towards us. Garrett takes his .22 pistol and aims it at the zombie. As he fires, the sound echoes in the hallway, and the bullet kills the zombie, dropping to the ground instantly. “Should we go down a floor?” Texas mutters as he peeks into an office. He looks around in there, then leaves it. “I don’t think there’s much more downstairs.” Garrett says and hulsters his gun. “Probably not.” Texas says. I get it now. Everything about grief. You can always be sad, but you can’t always survive. You don’t have to make an effort to be sad, but you do to keep yourself alive. That’s why I am the only one up there who was sad. Everybody else got it; they knew they shouldn’t be sad. So I’m not sad right now, I’m surviving. “We could as well.” I say. “I mean, go down another floor.” “Could as well.” Garrett repeats with a nod. And then Texas opens the door to the stairs, and we walk down. We walk in silence, Texas in front with his revolver raised. Garrett and I only have .22’s. Me, because it’s my favorite. Garrett, because he sucks at shooting, and .22 is easy. “Wait...” Garrett says and raises his hand. We’re silent as Garrett listens. “You hear that?” I listen. I can’t hear anything except for a static noise. “That static.” Garrett says. “Could just be a TV.” Texas comments. “Could be.” Garrett says. “Could also be a radio.” Texas sighs as he opens the door to the next floor. “Don’t get your hopes up.” And just as he opens the door, the noise gets louder. That’s not from a TV. “That’s too late.” Garrett says as we enters the floor, headed towards the noise. We end up by a locked conference room. Through the glass panels, we can see a zombie is walking around in there, and a radio making static noises. “What’d I say?” Garrett says satisfied and fires twice at the door’s lock, busting it open. This also caused the zombie to notice us. Very close to Garrett, it grabs his arm and lowers it’s head to bite him. Luckily for Garrett, I had my pistol raised, and hits the zombie right in the head. This causes the zombie to fall, and since it’s grabbing Garrett, Garrett goes down in the fall too. “Thanks.” Garrett mutters, somewhat sarcastic, as he gets up agian. Texas is already by the radio, seeing if he can find something. After around ten minutes, we still haven’t found anything. “Guess it’s broken.” Texas says, checking every part of the radio. “Or maybe everybody is dead.” Garrett mutters from the end of the room. “That could be a factor too. However...” Texas says, but is interrupted. “Hey... can... hear me?” A man’s voice says, covered in static. Deaths *None Credits *Lia Camper *Texas Starr *Garrett White Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues